User talk:CrimsonFalke
Hi, welcome to Hellcat Squadran Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tomcat page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- IceBite (Talk) 22:51, 30 July 2009 I'll set up a Character Infobox for you to fill out on Tomcat May's pranks on Tomcat Lol, ok that's a good one. ...... Actually Kinda strange we're on at the same time...... HS Series In the Hellcat Squadran Series, there is a mysterious time lapse that combines the years 2008 and 2552. Later on, 2380, 2145, and others are mixed in. well, Hellcat Squadran itself marks 2008 as the 'official' time, so that might be the one to use. Do this but both starting and ending with 2 brackets, and no bullets: *Infobox vehicle *|name = Forerunner Emancipator *|image = File:Forerunner Emancipator.jpg *|imagewidth = 250 *|caption = Forerunner Emancipator on alert *|owner = Hellcat Squadran, IceBite *|vehicle type = Modified Covenant Assault Carrier *|faction = Covenant (Formerly), Covenant Separatists (Formerly), Hellcat Squadran *|special modifications = Enhanced Engines (compared to a fighter's size:maneuverability ratio, as agile as a fighter), Enhanced Weapons, MAC Guns, Fequency-Modulator Cannons (Formerly known as Damaged Wave-Motion Guns), Titanium-X Armor *|status = Operational You still there? IceBite 02:16, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Apparently not. Well, see you tomorrow. WAIT! I'm acting as if this is a chat room......weird...... Oh, and dude, you're a bureaucrat and Admin here now. NOTE: I know it says 'ADOLIF' but, since I'm at his house, this is really IceBite Speaking at ya. I thought of something for NOD Control: How about you make it so that when he arrives at Egypt, Sanders gets jumped by a NOD Shadow Team. However, 2 Shadows fly into the air and it turns out to be Tory using a Feral Strike, as Tory was stationed in Egypt at the time Derek ran off. So, it turns out Tory rescued him and joins him on his 'mission'. Seem good? (NOTE: Comment on my, not ADOLIF's, IceBite's, talk page. Now, I'm logged in here. IceBite 00:28, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Feral Strike...... ......is a beastral, powerful move that can throw enemies into the air. It's sort of a fisted ground pound. Then there's Feral Attack, a move that includes shaping the user's hand like as if his fingers were claws and uppercutting the foe with it. NOD Control You don't mind if, after Tory is introduced and gets Sanders out of trouble, can I add a section that makes Sanders agree to let Tory join him (as he zaps a NOD strike group)? What exactly do you mean by fix them? I kind of already made it so a small Tiberium field infested the former-Covenant Holy City High Charity and the Scrin inhabited it. This led to an alliance between the Scrin leader and Corpos. Well, because of Tartorus's F-up, all those universes are linked and the same now! *laughs maniacally* However, noone can be at peace, as long as there is an evil force, and there in one that cannot be destroyed: THE FORCES OF HELL!!!!!!!! I'm only mixing what we've made together and what I've already got......what we've made up storyline-wise, if I remember correctly, is about it. So......when's the next chapter? ok Yeah, it was good, however I didn't understand a part of it: Does Derek call Leinad or is Leinad already there? I have an idea about what eventually happens next. IceBite reveals to Derek his own rescue mission for Sarah, involving them, Tory, May, and Adriana. PS: Why'd you delete ch2? never mind, I just saw you reinsert it. Ok, I planned on doing it sometime anyways. Yes, I have seen it. Guess what? I'M AT SCHOOL RIGHT NOW DUDE!!!!! IceBite 11:48, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Note: This is the only message I will risk sending, so do not respond to it. Actually, I am already sure that the Serpentile form made of water is the one I want from May. No offense, it's just I made my mind up on that part. In May's case, it somewhat has to do with what I think looks best for the element. For example, when I think of water, I can actually imagine it moving like a snake, so i made May's form a serpent. (The other forms, I have different rasons for making them, but they'll arrise when the time is right). Beginning of Shadows Please write chapter 1 on Tartorus becoming Shadow Tartorus and him taking over the Triple Alliance. I'll write chapter 2, where he attacks Sarah Sanders, Dawn, and Ash......have to get off, see ya Dude, now there's a forum for Hellcat Squadran. The link's on the main page of the wikia. Join, ok? I was thinking it would be cool to add characters from Ace Combat. We used planes, why not characters? soory, but I saw that some of the stuff involved nude and sex and......mentioning that kind of stuff disturbs me, I kind of find it a little......creepy to talk about in the way you mentioned it. It was ment to be of no offense, just that kind of stuff makes me field uncomfortable. If you can try and find a way to hint it without either directly saying it or saying something a little to in-appropriate. Ok, that works. For chapter 3, it continues from where chapter 2 left off. Tartorus fins transformagen and leaps in, transforming into shadow Tartorus. Then it goes to the supposidly dead Triple Alliance HQ, with Kane, Gustovine, and the Covenat Loyalist TA Leaders. Then Tartorus arrives, and, claiming leadership, kills the Brutes Kane put in charge, then teleports away. In Ch4, which I will write, for their safety, Derek and his family are moved into Kaven Base, but one night, Tartorus comes in while Sarah is wandering the halls.She is attacked and buried in rubble from a wall before Ash and Dawn arrive, before they get beaten. Tarotrus prepares the killing blow when IceBite, Tory, May, Adriana, and Derek arrive. After that, Tartorus runs, leaving the members of Hellcat Squadran to dig Sarah out. It will later show IceBite, Derek, and Adriana in a medical lab, with Sarah on the bed. Derek then leaves to pack for his hunt for Tartorus, but is found by Tory and John-117, who are under orders to assist him on that hunt. Info on chapter 5 will be sent after you finish chapter 3. This messege with self-destruct in 3.....2.....1.....ROFLROFLROFL JK!!!!!! But, seriously, you get it? If you do, good. If not, I'll explain everything further (the description for yours is smaller to leave room for artistic license (NO INAPPRPRIATE, but it appears you got that enough of that being said), but any creative additions to that area of the story I mentioned is highly welcomed.) Good day to you I'm sorry, but the areas I said I'd try to ignore are getting to hard to ignore. Do you mind if I remove those parts, because if you DO mind, I'll leave them, but if you don't mind, I'll appreciate being able to remove it. How about you make an account on my new Hellcat Squadran Forum. http://hellcat.freeforums.org. i'd be good to have a 3rd founder. The founders currently are: Me (IceBite) and the Flash-Trek Forum's Darkwing (He's helping me set up shop). Don't forget to post the link to Tomcat's page in the character creation section. That's ok. In fact, I DO admit that at times I can be......over-critical, it's just who I am. I am sorry about that and the fact that you have to put up with it. But, that stuff usually disturbs and distracts me from stuff. (Plus, it also has to do with the fact that I sometimes, so I'm afraid the school-system will block the site if they find that stuff). BTW, what's a 'dugger'? ?????? What was that about? Tomorrow's my 17th birthday. IceBite 21:30, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Ok, but please try to not make it conflict with my chapter 4 ideas. Ok,good. If you read the intro thing on top, you will read that that story is my own personal story to write. Thanks for the Info on those 2. Needed it. About the Stratojet,it was from back when Hellcat Squadran had to buy or try to salvage any plane they could get their hands on, This was before they could get things like the B-2 and the Tu-160. They now still use it, they just use them in conjunction with their other bombers. As for the 'Holly' thing, good call. ???? What the hell are you talking about?--Odst grievous 20:06, October 17, 2009 (UTC) I was talking about an event in my own story New Ghost, corresponding with BOS.--Odst grievous 12:44, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Actually, Gutak left the 'ee' in his name for a bunch of complex reasons that I don't want to get into. Plus, you mean the story for Gutak 'Cyandenee? His story is more related to IceBite (as in he knows IceBite, and consisters him a friend. So, basically, his history more involves IceBite than any other character, other then Jetru 'Refumee, who also kept his 'ee' for reasons unknown; Fallaf; and Jackal.) The quote you put on Holly's page, what does Derek mean by 'she would be on a pole"? Because my friend told me his take on the quote and his thought on what it means falls under the 'disturbing to me' catagory. Age Look at my character page to find out, I won't be as disturbed as IceBite would be, but it would be a lie to say that I'm not.--Odst grievous 01:05, October 27, 2009 (UTC) The thing you got the quote on Holly's page from Never heard of it. IceBite 15:46, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Forum stories If you want to put those un rated ones on the forum, feel free, but even if you kept them here, I can't say I would be affected. Reason:Currently Dead book Why: Book contains Porn, Over used Fs , insane violenceOdst grievous I do sometimes go to my wikia at school, during Life Skills and Programmig (with both teachers' permission, of course), so that is one of the reasons why I'm so finicky about that sort of stuff. Also, the Forum is also, for some reason, open on the school computers.IceBite 15:16, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, It's just there are some series (Final Fantasy XII and LOTR specifically) are series I am either eager to add or are ones I've been planning on adding for some time, so I really want to add them. Besides I really want to expand the series, as it adds a lot more back-stories and can add to the action. I'm already working on the FFXII introduction story where the world in that game/series/thing is first brought to the Hellcat Squadran universe via the Temporal Lapse, so that one's addition is inevitable. Besides, don't worry, I'll only suggest them when I am ABOLUTELY sure I want them added. If I'm so-so, I won't suggest them, but if I REALLY want it added, I'll suggest it then. ?? 'Please don't add Cloud to this.'??? What do you mean by that? IceBite 18:01, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Don't worry. At this time, I only plan on adding FFXII's characters (Vaan, Penelo, Basch, Ashe, Balthier, Fran), but if you know of some interesting characters from other FF games, send me links to descriptions of them. In other news, I plan on using my CnC Generals Zero Hour World builder to make Battle/Base Pictures. I'm currently working on a Hellcat Squadran Base in the Sahara. FYI: Red vs Blue was Jerdak's Idea. Sorry, but you had Gor'Kek wrong. He was not the Brute Kane replaced Tartorus with. He was one othe brutes usurped by Kane, actually, but re-gained power when Tartorus returned. I just never got around to making the page. lol. Sorry, but I had to change that. Gor'Kek is a major part of the Resurrectal War Story Arc and he had to be fully alive for it. Beginning of Shadows Ok, you work on Derek's adventure, and I'll work on IceBite's. Basically, I mean say how things go when Sarah meets the Final Fantasy characters, like how well she gets along with each character. - IceBite Hello? You there? Why? If it's the series being added to Hellcat Squadran, I'll just leave the series that are in it the only ones added. If not, tell me. I really don't want you to leave. IceBite 19:41, December 15, 2009 (UTC) So, is this only temporary or is the leave indeed permenant? - IceBite I'm fine with that. All that matters tome is that you're staying. - IceBite It was random people in real life who complained. I got tired of it so I had to remove it. Plus, I really do not like scenes of underage drinking, especially when it has to do with someone May's age. I'm sorry, but I had to do it. Nothing personal, so no hard feeling I hope. I hear ya. I may have wanted a part of that scene removed but I was going to let you slide on that until this. Don't worry, I'll try to find a way to make it up to you. By the way, when you made 'Thrax', you made stuff in the story clash. He was suppossed to become a member of Adriana's Hydra Wing. IceBite 17:25, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I don't really know how she does. This is just going to be when she joins AND her first mission in it. I'll let it slide, as it helps me come up with something, but that was suppost to be one of those 'only-mine' stories. However, you are welcome to start your own small story on that article. That's what it's meant for. I forgot my idea so I just added an abrupt ending to the chapter. Your turn. A suggestion would be making the group encounter Tartorus, but its your chapter so...... Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:40, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Haven't seen you in a long time. IceBite 18:49, July 7, 2011 (UTC)